Who's the crazy Transfan now?
by optimusprimelover132
Summary: When a transfan 13 year old girl and her friends are brought to the transformer demention by a light will Ray be able to keep her old and new friends safe or will she loose someone else that was close to her again?


Who's the crazy Transfan now?

I was walking to the buses to go home, because the end of the day school bell just rang.  
I was talking to my friend's Brittney and Emily, i'v nown them for 9 years, I was also being annoyed by Ben and he's younger then me and Tyler...a boy i have a crush on, Adam he's older then me by a few months and i really really hate him, and 3 girls following them Alexa, Ella, and Candace the girls are all my friends and sometimes the boys but at times they make me want to pull my hair out.  
I was trying to ignore the boys because they where just being idiots "hey Ray...or should i say the stupid transformer fan" yes I have to admit it I was a transformer fan and some stupid name calling was not going to stop it aspecially since I could easily beat them up,but of course Adam had to say something that made me crack "Bumblebee is retarded" I turned to face him ready to punch his teeth in for saying that about Bee, but before i could do anything this white light ingulfed us.

When the light faded away intill it was fully gone I relized we where in an empty field...well I wouldn't say empty, the others where standing around me but there where more then use I looked behind us and saw these huge...Autobots?

Emily and Brittney where about to turn and run but before they could run very far I had them by the back of there shirts and was dragging them back. They wouldn't stop moving but I kept my grip, before I let them go I needed to make sure they wouldn't take off running again "ok don't run off again and I wont have a reason to duct tape to a tree ok" they nodded in aggrement so i let them go, luckly they didn't run off and neither did the others.

Chapter 2

"Ok Ray why are we surounded by giant living pieces of metal?" asked Ben  
"ok for one there not living pieces of metal there sentient robotic beings from the planet Cybertron and two I got no idea how we got here" I said in a edgy voice but hey what can you expect from someone with a head ac now has to deal with telling these guys what's going on and now having to deal with some ugly asshole Decepticons.  
I turned to te others and asked "so who's the crazy Transfan now?" man i got so pissed when adam said this "you still but you not all crazy your ugly and retarded all at the same time" he said while grinning, I tightened my hands to make a fist "i'm to strangle you!" i said while walking over to him, and like a coward he backed up, I was reading to knock his feet out right from underneath him when all of a suddon I was lifted into the air by none other then Optimus Prime himself "you will do no such thing youngling" he spoke in this deep ordering voice, but yet calm at the same time.  
I finally stopped stuggling to get loose and sat there...in his hand...having everyone stare at me...god this is so embarassing.  
I was calm yet embarassed but as usual Adam has to be a dumb ass and whispered to the others loud enough for everyone to hear "I bet she has a crush on the megatron dude" I cracked I jumped from Optimus's hand and slamed right into Adam we rolled on the round, but I ended up on top and pinned him, twisting his arm ready to brake it, but I knew I couldn't so i just held it in that pose Adam demanded me to let him up but I refused "take back what you said and I will" I said with a smerk  
"ok fine fine i take it back i take it back" he yelled,  
"that's all i needed to hear" and with that i got up and let go of his arm "your lucky I showed some mersy for you next time I wont" I warned.  
Before Adam could make a snippy remark Brittney asked "who are they Ray"  
"oh now you guys are going to listen to me i'v only said who they are about a thousand times" I snapped "ok ok were sorry we should have listened now will you please tell us who they are" she begged "ffiinnee" I said as I rolled my eyes, I took out some note pads and pencils and handed them to each of them "ok you better write fast because i'm not slowing down and i'm not repeating" I said they all agreed and got ready so i began "ok big blue and red one is Optimus Prime he's the leader of Autobots transforms into a 379 semi truck with a custom paint job of red and blue flames, the black one with lots of cannons is Ironhide, weapon specialest transforms into a black GMC Topkick with smokestakes, mess with his cannons he will make you a moving target, lime green one is Ratchet CMO officer Autobots medic transforms into a H2 search and rescue Hummer, don't get on his bad side he has the power to sidate you, and Bumblebee Optimus's scout garduian of Sam Witwicky not Witfagy or something else like that transforms into a 2009 yellow camaro with black racing stripes...oh don't get in the way of Judy Witwicky and her bat she tried using it to take down a hole swat team and the scary thing is, is that she actually stood a chance" it took another few seconds for them to finish but when i looked behind me Ironhide had his cannons right in my face, i just shoke my head and i made a really in impressed face "Ironhide you don't scare me"


End file.
